


Support

by Peregrine



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?” No2 asked, reaching down a hand so he could gently tilt No9's head up.“Yes, I'm sure,” No9 said, speaking with more confidence then No2 had ever seen in him. “I want to do this for you, No2...”





	Support

“No9, what are you doing?” No2 asked, staring down at the healer. No9 had knelt down in front of him, placing a hand on No2's inner thigh, his lips trembling as he stared up at his superior.

“I-I was just...sorry. I thought m-maybe I could h-help. I am a healer after all. It's my job to support you...”

No2 flushed and looked away. He was hoping nobody would notice. He'd left in the middle of another one of Cactuses stories, planning to take care of it himself. So it had been a bit of a shock when No9 had walked in in the middle of his session and even more shocking when the healer had knelt down in front of him. No2 was intensely aware of just how close No9's hand was to his erection. All No9 had to do was move his hand a few inches forward and he'd be touching it.

“I can stop if you want,” No9 said, unable to look No2 in the eyes.

No2 hesitated for a moment before he spoke. “May I remove your visor?” he asked, gazing down at the healer.

“Of course,” No9 said. No2 reached down and gently untied the piece of fabric. He couldn't help but notice just how soft No9's hair was. As the visor fell away, he found himself staring into a pair of eager blue eyes. No2 gaped. No9's face was tinted with a light crimson blush, his lips gently parted. They looked so soft and the defender couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have them pressed to his cock.

No2 shivered. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have felt anything for the android. But the way No9 gazed at him stirred something deep and carnal inside him. No2 was glad they were alone in here. The abandoned structure had many rooms and the one they were in afforded them some privacy.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” No2 asked, reaching down a hand so he could gently tilt No9's head up.

“Yes, I'm sure,” No9 said, speaking with more confidence then No2 had ever seen in him. “I want to do this for you, No2...”

Any doubt in No2's mind dissolved with No9's words. “Then...please...” he whispered softly, shocked by just how desperate his own voice sounded.

No9 wrapped his fingers gently around his superior's cock and began to pump. No2 gasped, his head banging back against the wall as he shifted. ' _Shit_ ' was all he could think as he watched No2. The androids ministrations were gentle, almost too gentle. No2's hands fell to his side, curling into fists.

No9 experimented with his movements, starting out with short, slow strokes, then trying harder ones. When he moved his lips to the head of No2's cock and kisses it tenderly, No2 nearly jerked his hips. “M-more,” he gasped out, unable to keep his mouth shut.

Encouraged by No2's words, the healer began to lick, experimentally drawing his tongue from the bottom of the shaft all the way to the tip. No2 lifted his hips up, one hand moving up to grip No9's hair. No9 stared up at him with such adoration. It was almost too much for the defender. He knew he didn't deserve this. But wanted it and No9 seemed so eager to give it to him. “N-nine...” No2 breathed out, dropping the first part of his name completely.

“Two...” No9 murmured back. His breath felt hot against No2's skin. Something about his expression seemed to embolden No9. He wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly took No2 into his mouth.

“Nnng~” No2 groaned, practically shaking under No9's attention. His mouth felt so wonderfully warm and wet and when No9 attempted to take No2 in his mouth completely, the defender nearly lost his shit. Biting down on his bottom lip to muffle his cry, he leaned into No9, panting hard as he gripped at his hair. To say No2 was embarrassed was a bit of an understatement. No9 had barely done anything and No2 was unraveling under his touch.

No9 hummed, his face flushed as he gazed at No2. Slowly, he slid his lips up the shaft before moving back down again. No2's hips twitched. The healer repeated the motion once, then twice. Each movement drew a sharp breath from the defender. No2 had to shove a fist in his mouth to stop himself from crying out. The last thing he wanted was for the others to walk in on this.

It didn't take long at all. About a minute into it, No9 groaned. No2 saw the android's hand moving down to his own shorts, rushing to unzip his pants. The sight of the healers hands dipping into his pants and the look No9 gave him as the unit brushed his hand against his own cock was enough to push No2 over the edge. He bit into his hand, unable to hold back his voice as he finished. No9 kept No2 deep in his mouth until the android went soft,. Then he pulled off, panting lightly as he stared at his superior.

“Did...did I do good?” he asked, looking embarrassed as he pulled his hand out of his pants.

“Yeah,” No2 murmured. He could see the tip of No9's cock poking from his trousers. He was definitely hard. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, No2 slid off the chair and sat down in front of the other android. “No9... please allow me to return the favor.”

No9 looked shocked as No2 reached forward, resting his hand on the healer's thigh.

“You would do that for me?” he asked, his face going completely red.

“Of course,” No2 said and as his fingers moved to wrap around No9's cock, the healer couldn't help but lean into the defender, resting his chin on No2's shoulder.

“Thank you...” No9 whispered, his breath coming out in soft pants as the other android gave him the attention he so desperately desired.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as far as smut goes, I hope that wasn't awful. It's definitely not a strong area of writing for me and it's my first attempt ever at writing a scene with boys and blowjobs. But I wanted to write something for these two because almost nobody else has.


End file.
